What Defines a Tragedy?
by silver blood
Summary: He was the last thing she expected she was the best thing that ever happened to him. They find themselves in a love they can’t escape, and it tears them apart from the inside. Lit. Mature in the first chapter not too graphic. Rating may be bumped.


**Story Title: What defines a tragedy?**

**Author:** Silver Blood

**Summary:** He was the last thing she expected; she was the worst thing that ever happened to him. They find themselves in a love they can't escape, and it tears them apart from the inside. Lit.

**A/N: **Ooooh dramatic summary. Okay so here's the deal with the **_Setting:_ **In Teach me Tonight, Jess drives them safely back to her house. Lorelai isn't there; she's conveniently had an emergency at the Inn and she and Sookie decided to just stay in a room and have a girly night. Begin scene.

**A/N 2:**This is for anyone who is reading The Problem with the Chase (PDLD)or And it Begins Again (Lit): I have been working a lot lately on other stories. All of my time has been spent writing. I've written my first two Trories, this Lit, and started another PDLD. I'm experimenting with the ships. So I'm entirely stuck on all of the stories I was working on before. I'd really appreciate some input if you want me to continue those stories. If you let me know you're interested I'll update ASAP. Thanks!

**Chapter One:** **Yours and Mine**

_How long has it been _

_Since someone you let in_

_Has given what I gave to you?_

_And at night when you sleep_

_Do you dream I would be there_

_Just for a minute or two_

_Do you?_

_-Not Coming home; Maroon 5_

He was the last thing she expected. With his dark hair, jean jacket and cigarettes he was most definitely not her type. No one was as surprised as she when Rory found herself attracted to his harsh personality; so unlike anything she'd encountered before.

She was the best thing to happen to him, though he would never admit it to anyone but her. She was the girl who changed everything. Her hair, the exact same shade as her eyes, always smelled like warm coffee. The few times he'd been close enough to smell her hair, it was always coffee scented. He knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn't help feeling like he'd helped weave that scent into every strand.

Lying tangled together in the sheets, hearts still beating wildly, both brunettes knew that as sudden and swiftly as their relationship began, it was likely to end.

This bone-crushing awareness hurt unbearably. Now that he was no longer within the confines of her body, reality fell heavily around them, thick in the air. He wanted to escape, to forget just for a little longer.

Almost instinctively, Jess shifted and buried his face in Rory's brunette locks. They still smelled like coffee; but now he was close enough to smell her shampoo as well. Apples? With every breath he took in the scent of coffee and conditioner; a surprisingly sweet combination.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, unsure if it was Jess or herself she was reassuring. They both needed it. He couldn't say he wasn't surprised. He'd thought that with reality would come a deep regret on her side. Her arms dragged his body close, latching on as if she'd die if she let go. Jess thought suddenly that he might be hurting her, but he didn't want to loosen his grip to roll away.

"Are you okay?"

Rory nodded, hoping he wouldn't guess her thoughts, but tears were already in her eyes. They fell quietly and quickly.

She'd known Jess only a few months, yet he was wrapped in her arms, naked and slick with clean sweat, smelling like cigarettes and sex.

He'd managed to get closer to her, in every way, than any other person.

Mentally; he could match her word for word. He knew what she was thinking before she said it. Dean couldn't do this. Sometimes even her mother missed her quips, jokes, and references. He hid it well, but she always caught his little smile when she said something only he could understand.

Emotionally; he'd somehow drilled a hole in her heart, just narrow enough for him to fit. She'd never felt the need to be intimate with Dean. She'd been with him for nearly two years. When she'd professed her love for Dean, it was under pressure. She'd wanted more than anything to turn around and kiss the blonde she knew was still holding her books, but he'd hurt her so many times. She wanted to hurt him.

She wanted to say those words to Jess, free of restraint, free of guilt.

She should be able to.

He'd been inside her.

He'd taken her innocence and her heart, the only two things she considered irretrievable.

Her lips sought out his, finding them quickly and, without bothering with the tenderness he'd shown her during lovemaking, she nipped his bottom lip and invaded his mouth with her tongue. He couldn't stop the fireworks in his head. His stomach was bunched in knots as her hand ran down it.

She was making smooth sliding motions with her tongue, desperately seeking a reaction. He complied by pulling her closer, so her bare skin pressed against hers and she felt his arousal against her leg once again.

Then he tasted salt.

Her hands were fisted in his hair in a death grip. He found it sweet that she held him so tightly, as if he would leave if she let go. He gently pried away her fingers, unsure of himself. He kissed her neck, causing delicious tingles to run down her spine. He desperately wanted to stop her pain. But he didn't deal well when women cried.

"Don't cry. I can't deal with you crying."

It wasn't meant to sound harsh, but her eyes widened with hurt and Jess swore under his breath.

He had to try to calm her down. She couldn't start to think of it as a mistake. It would kill him.

"Baby..."

Jess's arms went around Rory, gathering her to his side and gently smoothing down her hair, letting her tears fall onto his bare chest.

"Shhh... I'm sorry baby. It's okay. Please don't cry."

His words were soft and gentle this time, causing her tears to subside almost completely. He placed several kisses on top of her head, nuzzling her gently.

She raised her chin, embarrassed, and met his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't because of you, I-"

Jess laughed.

"I know it was my fault Rory. I always say something stupid and screw things up. I'm sorry."

He rested his forehead against hers.

"No, that's not it. You didn't screw anything up. It was perfect. You made me feel so much... I didn't know I was capable of feeling... that."

His brows furrowed.

"You've never done anything? Not even touched yourself?"

Rory shook her head, sniffing, trying to bury herself deeper into his chest, finding a pillow for her head in the curve of his shoulder.

"Why? Why did you choose me?"

His voice was choked with emotion. She just kissed him and he kissed her back, sliding until they were face-to-face. It was now or never.

She smiled and his chest tightened.

"Be with me, Rory."

His suddenly serious and demanding tone surprised her.

"I need you."

He felt her tense considerably and ease away a bit until they were barely touching. She sat up.

It was what he'd been afraid of. Rejection by the first girl he loved, the only girl he ever would; he was sure of that now.

"Jess... You know I can't... I want to. God, I want to."

Instead of strangling Rory, which he was tempted to do at the moment, Jess pulled her back to him, not bothering with gentleness. It hadn't worked the first time. The hurt rolling around his stomach was indescribable. He couldn't think straight; he was dizzy, her words like an arrow to his heart.

He dragged his teeth over her shoulder, scraping the tender skin he found on her neck. There would be a mark. He bit lightly along her jaw and placed a kiss behind her ear.

"Be with me."

Before she could respond, his teeth dug into the soft skin below the hollow of her throat. She choked out a gasp when his lips joined his teeth, creating a sweet suction she was sure would leave an unmistakable love bite. She knew he was doing it on purpose.

But he didn't stop. He wouldn't have if she'd tried to stop him. Which she didn't do. She held him closer, welcoming his possessive mouth on her chest.

"Jess."

His name escaped on another gasp. He couldn't think straight, when that erotic sound of his name escaped her lips. Such sounds shouldn't come from innocent girls; girls like Rory. But he was making her cry out. For him. Not for Dean, not for anyone else.

She couldn't speak between moans as his hands, calloused from working in the diner, scraped roughly over her overly-sensitive body, touching her in places no one else ever had.

She turned toward him, cradling him between her thighs, and fused her mouth to his. He kissed back ferociously. When her tongue entered his mouth, daintily exploring every corner within him, without hesitation, his control snapped.

Before he could stop himself he'd rolled them until he was above her and brought his hips forward, hard and fast. She could've sworn the house shook with the force of his entrance.

Feeling overwhelming guilt, Jess looked down at the beautiful girl lying beneath him, her eyes watering, swimming with pain. He started to pull out, but Rory held his hips to hers.

"Please- just... just give me a minute."

It was almost a full minute before Rory began to move, slowly at first. She slid gracefully, her eyes closed in concentration, biting her lip. It took all of his restraint for Jess to hold still.

She switched angles, lifting her hips off the bed a bit and wrapping her legs around Jess. The shift in position caused Jess to hit at a strange angle, deep inside of her, and Rory's eyes clouded with pleasure.

"Oh my God, baby. You feel so good."

His words spurred Rory's movements, but she couldn't move against him any faster.

"Jess– please... I need– "

Jess didn't need to hear more. He began to move against her again, more forcefully than the first time. Painfully so.

With this pain came an unbearable pleasure.

Leaning over, Jess kissed up her neck to her earlobe and bit gently. He could feel a glorious pressure building inside him, but he wanted Rory to finish before he did. Reaching down, his hands busied themselves with her gorgeous body.

When she crested over that blinding peak, Jess could feel himself coming close.

He leaned over, licking her neck, and whispered huskily into her ear.

"Mine."

Still swamped in pleasure, it took a moment for her eyes to focus. Jess began to pound into her again desperate for release. She crested again, arching against his chest.

"Mine!"

His lips fought hers for control, until he couldn't focus anymore and brought his forehead to her shoulder, ramming relentlessly into her fragile body.

"Jess."

She must have known he was close, staring at him under her eyelashes, looking as wanton as he'd ever seen a woman. His eyes closed again.

"Jess."

The second his eyes locked on hers, he knew what she was going to say, but he held off release until he heard the one word he wanted more than anything to leave her lips.

"Yours."

Shutting his eyes tightly, Jess emptied himself inside of her, nearly collapsing with the intensity of emotions combined with physical sensations.

Minutes later, Jess had his face buried in Rory's hair, waiting for his heart to return to normal. Only then did he allow himself to do something he'd gone without for ten years.

He cried.

End

**A/N: More chapters? I've started one. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
